Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{-5}}{5^{-8}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{5^{-5}}{5^{-8}} = 5^{-5-(-8)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{-5}}{5^{-8}}} = 5^{3}} $